The real you
by Elise-Darthrop
Summary: Ever wonder why Elena fell for Stefan ugly  instead of Damon?  Totaly hot!  This comes right after senior prank night when Stefan returns to protect Elena for Klaus. What will happen? Who will Elena end up with?   Just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Elena curled up besides Damon letting the exastion sweep over her. She was just about to drift off to the beautuful land of sleep when a firmiler character spoke from the door way.

"Sorry to break up the reuinon…" Damon's eyes flew back and locked his eyes on the vocies sorce. Stefan was standing there looking fresh, fit, and… happy. Well that was certenly new.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Damon said with venom that was espesaly ment for him.

"Last time I checked I lived here." A very unusal smirk spred across his face. For a momment Damon thought he was back to the old Stefan. He quickly relised he was a fool to think that was possible.

"Klaus has ordered me to keep watch of her untill he returns. I am officaly her gardeain." Elena's eyes were clouded with worry. _This couldn't be happening._ She thought_. I can't have him come back. I like what I already have. I don't need or want Stefan back in my life! NO NO NO NO NO NO!_ Elena's thoughts were interpted by Damon's vocie.

"Don't worry Elena. No one is going to hurt you, esspesaly my brother. " Elena saw Damon holding a stake behind his back Elena ran up behind Damon and grabbed the stake. All Stefan could do was smile with the everlasting glory of winning. Elena summond that last smig of strength that was burried deep inside her and plunged the stake far into Stefan's chest.

Elena could see the look of complete horror and shock in his eyes. She could just hear him thinking _how?_ _How could she go against my compultion?_ Well Elena, now freed of Stefan's compultion, had an answer for him.

"I am the dopple ganger Stefan. There are many atvantiges." She ripped the stake back out of his heart.

In her head all she could think was _what a waste._

Through all of this Damon just stood there with a puzzled, perplexed, and horrified expretion.

"I'll explain later Damon. For now I need to sleep." Her knees buckeled out from under her and she fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. She found herself starring into the piersing blue eyes of Damon. As soon as he saw she was ok he quickly erased the worry from his face crossing his arms and saying but one simple word.

"How?" Elena knew this was coming. It was far time to tell everyone who she really was. She sat up and sighed.

"Now that Stefan is dead I'm free from compulstion." Damon rose an eyebrow as if to inquire exactly how that could possibley happen with a vervain fill neclace.

"Damon that necklace was never filled with vervain. It was just some normal necklace. " She paused for a momment before continueing, "Since I'm the Dopple ganger I can with stand compultion, well only some. I never really loved Stefan. He just made me act like I did."

Elena looked up from the bed and back to Damon. He was smiling a warm and forgiving smile. She liked it. It wasn't her favorite though. Her absulute all time favorite was his smirk.

"Ever wonder why I would let you sit next to me when Stefan was in the room? That's why. I could never love him, he's to… good." She shivered. "Who can stand being that good? I mean the man ate rabbits, that's dissugsing."

"Now you know why I don't eat them." The coners of Damon's mouth slowly rose in the most perfect smirk Elena had ever seen.

"One more thing Damon, I was never mad at you for feeding me your blood. Stefan was just trying to get to you. I just wish I could have told you the-" before she could finish Damon ran up using vampire speed and picked up Elena. Twirling her in the air and set her down.

"Uggg." Elena dissly made her way back to the bed. She just now relised she was in Damon's room. She flopped down on the bed. The silk sheets exploed with air making a mini mushroom cloud.

Damon sat down next to Elena with a smile on his face. Oh ya you know exactly what he's thinking.

"You know the house is emty now. We could have a little bit of fun before the day is over."

"Ya, sorry Damon. I have to tell Bonnie what happened other wise I would have loved to."

"Darn! I was hoping your friendship with Bennet was from compultion, too."

"Oh HAHAHA, very funny."

"It is quiet emusing isn't it."

"I'll see you later Damon. "

Elena left with out another word. Time to tell the rest of the world the truth.


End file.
